


riddles

by aphwhales



Series: bad things happen bingo [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Child Neglect, Family Issues, Gen, Riddles, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: “IF THE RED HOUSE IS MADE OF RED BRICKS AND THE BLUE HOUSE IS MADE OF BLUE BRICKS AND THE PURPLE HOUSE IS -”“glass. i’m busy, sans.”(Neglect/Abandonment for BTHB)





	riddles

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for sans to be around elementary/middle school age in this? not sure if it shows. he and paps UNFORTUNATLY dont have a good relationship but i do hc it to get better once paps gets treated for his depression. 
> 
> i had to google riddles for this shit. im mad

“IF THE RED HOUSE IS MADE OF RED BRICKS AND THE BLUE HOUSE IS MADE OF BLUE BRICKS AND THE PURPLE HOUSE IS -” 

“glass. i’m busy, sans.” 

Sans blinks. Papyrus has been doing nothing but mumbling tongue twisters and riddles and wringing his hands since Sans _left_ for school this morning - and he’s just gotten home, later than usual since he’d stopped to get cinnamon bunnies. 

Papyrus hardly talks to him anymore. He only focuses on the dead Royal Scientist’s old theories and riddles. 

So Sans thinks up some, and gets others from kids at school. 

“Oh, my dad told me this one!” shrieks a rabbit Monster with delight. “What’s got hands but can’t clap?” 

“a clock,” Papyrus answered before Sans even finished that night. “quiet down, bro.” He was only lying on the couch, staring at nothing. 

From a Snowdrake: “Tall when it’s young and short when it’s old?” 

“a candle.” Papyrus had replied simply, this time scribbling on the Royal Scientist’s old notes to something. 

Sans snaps his fingers and grins, finally getting Papyrus to look up, the first time all week. 

“sans.” Papyrus grunts, mildly annoyed. 

“I’VE GOT ONE YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SOLVE!” 

“i’ve got a million i can’t solve right here,” Papyrus replies grumpily, gesturing to the mess on the coffee table. “eat some dinner and go to bed. i need to work on this.” 

He barely looks up, though he surely hears Sans crying as he boils water for mac n cheese in the kitchen, and probably sees his snot-stained skull in his periphery when Sans bids him goodnight.


End file.
